Kara Danvers
Kara Zor-El, known on Earth as Kara Danvers and more famously Supergirl, is the Kryptonian daughter of Zor-El and Alura Zor-El. Sent to Earth from the dying planet of Krypton to protect her cousin Kal-El, Kara's pod was knocked off course by Krypton's explosion, sending her ship into the Phantom Zone, where she slept for over 2 decades. Her pod later escaped, and she arrived on Earth where she was placed with the Danvers family by an adult Kal-El, later becoming Kara Danvers. She is the personal assistant of Cat Grant at CatCo Worldwide Media, and the hero known as Supergirl. History Early Life Krypton Kara was born on the planet of Krypton some fifty years ago, according to her at least. One night Kara stayed up late to see her mother, Alura. Questing her mother as to why she had come home so late, Kara was told by Alura that a Hellgrammite had been brought before the citadel. When Kara mentioned that she wanted to help people like Alura did one day, she was told by her mother that she would, as she had the heart of a hero. After being told to get some rest by her mother, Kara researched Hellgrammites. Kara was given a spy beacon by her aunt Astra, which could be used to call her. When Astra disappeared, Kara messaged her and Astra arrived, telling her that Krypton is dying. Unbeknownst to Kara, it was part of Alura's plan to lure Astra out of hiding to arrest her for her crimes. Departure to Earth When she was thirteen years old, Kara was sent to Earth from the dying planet of Krypton, charged with protecting her baby cousin Kal-El. She was told by her mother due to Earth's yellow sun, she'd have extraordinary powers and go on to do amazing things. However, when Krypton exploded, Kara's ship veered off course, pushing it into the Phantom Zone. Frozen there for 24 years until her ship managed to get loose, and unknowingly dragging Fort Rozz with it, Kara arrived on Earth where she was found by a then adult Kal-El, who had gone on and revealed himself to the world as the hero known as Superman. She was then taken by Kal-El to live with the Danvers family, a pair of scientists who once helped him understand his own abilities. Becoming Supergirl Deciding that the world didn't need another hero, for the next twelve years Kara decided to live a normal life, ending up working as the assistant for Cat Grant. After a failed date, Kara saw on the news that Flight 237, the one her sister Alex Danvers was flying on to go to her conference in Geneva, was going down due to engine failure. Attempting to save the plane, Kara decided to use her abilities for the first time in years, successfully helping the plane land, though not without causing some damage to Otto Binder Bridge. Though was later berated at her apartment by Alex, who was upset that she had revealed herself to the world, and couldn't take it back. Deciding to become a hero, Kara confided her secret in Winn Schott the next the day, on the roof of CatCo. With Winn's help, a costume was made, and Kara was able to stop a bank robbery and car chase. Kara was later subdued by the Department of Extra-Normal Operations while trying to stop a fire, the latter whom used Kryptonite darts. While meeting Director Hank Henshaw at the DEO base, it was explained to her that when her ship got loose from the Phantom Zone it dragged Fort Rozz, Krypton's maximum security prison with it to Earth. Though she offered to help, her offer was rejected by Henshaw. The next day, Kara was furious Cat Grant had dubbed her Supergirl, later being contacted by a Fort Rozz escapee, Vartox, and although she was defeated on their first encounter, she later convinced Henshaw to give her another try, in which she defeated him. It was later revealed to Kara that Superman had asked James to come to National City, as Superman had asked him to come there to keep an eye on her. Kara was confused as to why he didn't just tell her he wanted her to be a hero himself, with James revealing to her that Superman wanted her to choose it for herself, the same way he had to, as that was what made a hero. Kara was then given the blanket Kal-El was wrapped in as a baby, that James had been entrusted to give to Kara for her to use as a cape. Personality Kara is kind, caring, selfless, intelligent and has a sense of justice, honor and good morals. However, when she makes mistakes, she feels guilt and remorse for her actions. Do to her being a new superheroine, Kara unfortunately does not have the confidence that her cousin Kal-El possesses. She is also short-tempered and sometimes lets her emotions get the better of her. Physical Appearance Kara is described as a very beautiful young mid-20's woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Powers and Abilities *'Kryptonian Physiology:' As a native of the planet Krypton, Kara's alien physiology grants her specific advantages as well as limitations. On a world revolving around a red sun such as Krypton, Kara's physical capabilities are no more remarkable than that of the average human; therefore, she does possess any superhuman powers. However, like all Kryptonians, under the effects of a yellow sun, Kara possesses the power to absorb the light and radiation of stars, specifically those in the yellow spectrum. Her body is constantly absorbing and storing energy from Earth's yellow sun, which in turn grants her incredible powers as an average Kryptonian. Exposure to ultraviolet radiation from a yellow sun star system, stimulates her body’s physical properties, granting her various super-powers as listed below. All of Kara's powers are dependent upon the proportionate amount of yellow sunlight that her body is capable of processing. These include the following power set: such as, superhuman strength, senses, invulnerability, and even flight. **'Solar Energy Absorption Battery:' Due to her Kryptonian heritage, as indicated above, Kara's body acts as a natural power battery, which allows her to absorb solar, ultraviolet radioactive energy from the yellow sun. Through a process similar to photosynthesis, her body channels the energy it absorbs, yielding a wide array of side-effects. Thus far, only yellow sunlight has been shown to grant her special abilities. Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Kara's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Her biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and her bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ***'Accelerated healing factor:' Kara is able to heal much faster than a normal human. Additionally, Kara's solar charged metabolism accelerates her healing and allows her to burn calories at a fast rate, making her resilient to weight gain. Upon being struck by an alien war hammer, which penetrated the skin of her arm when the piece was removed, she healed instantly. ****'Immunity:' Like all Kryptonians, Kara is immune to all forms of diseases and illnesses. However, there are some non-human sicknesses that can affect her. *****'Contaminant immunity:' Kara has an immunity to all forms of disease and contaminants on Earth. However, despite being unable to being inebriated or intoxicated by drugs or alcohol from Earth, she has shown herself to have a particularly low tolerance to alien alcohol. *****'Immunity to Telepathy:' Like all Kryptonians, Kara is immune to all forms of telepathy, including Mind reading. However, there are a select few beings that can read their minds, such as Oracle. ***'Disintegration:' Kara is able to dissolve solid matter into energy. ***'Enhanced Vision:' Kara's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. ****'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision:' Kara can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. She can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, she can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows her to see the aura generated by living thing. ****'Infrared Vision:' Kara's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ****'Microscopic Vision:' This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ****'Telescopic Vision:' This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ****'X-Ray Vision:' Kara is able to see through any and all solid objects made of any material; except for lead. She is also able to see within the bodies of all living, organic beings. Kara's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. She can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. ***'Flight:' Kara is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight, including high up above and beyond Earth's atmosphere, into outer space. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. She has been stated and shown flying at speeds approaching Mach two (twice the speed of sound). ****'Sleep flight:' Kara has the ability to float in the the air, thanks to her ability of flying, while she sleeps. ****'Levitation:' Kara can levitate using her flight abilities. ***'Heat vision:' By concentrating every solar energy reserve she has in her body, Kara can emit blue energy beams of variable intensity from her eyes. Due to her control over the beams, she has demonstrated being capable of burning through stone and welding metal, causing small explosions and fires, and physically repelling enemies with similar durability, making it useful in combat. However, she has personally utilized it for more mundane uses, such as heating up beverages and cooking food. ***'Invulnerability:' Due to the interaction of her dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Kara is essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons, with bullets simply ricocheting whenever they come into contact with her skin. Additionally, Kara is resistant and nigh-invulnerable to nearly any form of extreme physical attacks forces or damages that would kill or severely injure a normal human. In addition, she extends this protection against toxins and diseases. However, her durability has proven to be somewhat weaker than that of her cousin, Clark Kent. This is probably due to the fact that he has spent more time under the Earth's yellow sun than Kara has. She is immune to most forms of extreme punishment, as shown when she was completely unaffected by attacks with the A.T.O.M. Exosuit, and Mick Rory's Heat Gun. She also was able withstand the Flash's lightning, despite it having knocked out both Firestorm and Atom though this might be because it was not all directed at her. Caitlin Snow even stated that Kara was "invincible" while she was mind controlled into fighting Barry. However, her near immunity to damage and outside forces did not protect her from the Dominator's mind control device, which made her mindlessly turn against her allies. ***'Longevity:' As a Kryptonian, Kara's life span is considerably longer than a normal human and likewise ages much slower, if at all. ***'Super-Breath:' Kara is able to exhale powerful gusts of air from her mouth, create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can also cause the temperature of her breath to drop, chilling the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets, therefore able to freeze nearly anything. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. ***'Super-Hearing:' Kara has hearing that is more sensitive and acute than an average human, enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, she can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. She was able to hear her boss talking, while inside the elevator and in her office. This ability was once again seen when she was able to hear a broadcast at 50,000 Hz. ***'Superhuman Speed:' Kara is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will much faster than a normal human. This extends to her perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. **** Accelerated perception: When moving at super speeds, Kara is still able to take in everything going on around her, except much slower. **** Super reflexes: Kara's reflexes are so fast, she can respond to attacks within seconds. **** Time travel: While only demonstrated once, Kara is able to time travel using one of the disruptions Mon-El went through to get to the 31st century and was able to turn back time a few moments to save her friends from Reign while still defeating her. ***'Superhuman Stamina:' Kara is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on her body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ***'Superhuman Strength:' Upon absorbing sufficient amounts of ultraviolet radiation from a yellow sun, Kara's body channels that energy to increase her physical strength to superhuman levels. Kara's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of her musculature, making Kara much stronger than a normal human, able to lift and carry many times her weight, and her physical attacks are much stronger. This is a result of both Earth's weaker gravity and exposure to the yellow sun. She has been shown to be strong enough to stop Maxwell Lord's bullet train that was stated to move at a speeds over Mach one. Her strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables her to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. Although the extent of Kara's strength has not been established Kara after emerging from suspended animation, her body absorbed enough solar radiation enabling her to perform various feats of strength, such as ripping the doors off of vehicles, and manhandling fully grown adults with little to no effort , ripping through solid steel doors, and crushing metals in her grip. Currently Kara has demonstrated that she is as strong as, if not, stronger than Clark, she can lift at least 20 tons without harnessing extra solar radiation. ****'Super leaping:' Kara is able to jump several stories in a single bound without having to fly. Even as a child, she was able to leap onto a crashed car several feet away, and when trying to fly again after several years, she was at first only able to jump upwards two stories before shooting skyward. While fighting Alex Danvers, who was controlled by Myriad and wearing a Kryptonite-exosuit, both she and Alex jumped several stories into the air while attacking each other. ****'Thunderclap:' When Kara uses her super strength to clap her hands together, it creates a powerful shockwave that throws enemies back. It also destroy‘s glass, pushes objects away from her, and disorients anyone nearby. Skills and Talents * Dancing: Like Barry, Kara is a talented tap and ballroom dancer as shown in the Music Meister's dream world. * Expert hand-to-hand combatant: Since joining the D.E.O., Kara's sister Alex has been teaching Kara to better handle herself in battle against opponents with formidable powers of their own, including how to use their own momentum against them. Ultimately, even with her powers temporarily disabled, Kara has become a highly proficient fighter, able to compete against the more experienced Alex and Astra. As the series went, Kara became even better at this, managing to hold her own against Indigo in their fight, also defeating Maxima. Her proficiency in combining combat skills with her raw might became great enough to even defeat her physically stronger cousin Superman in one-on-one combat (however, it should be noted that Clark and Kara were at the brink of exhaustion at the time) and even fight on par with Rhea while weakened by Green Kryptonite. * High-level intellect/Skilled detective: Kara has been shown to be quite intelligent due to growing up in a advanced civilization as well as having knowledge about other alien species and their abilities and their heritage. Also she figured out how to stop Parasite and how to stabilize the L-Corp building when it was falling. Kara also tricked Mr. Mxyzptlk into saying his name backwards thus sending him back to the 5th dimension. She also came up with a plan to board the Daxamite ship and to use J'onn to shape shift into her to distract Rhea. Kara with Winn's help planted a control chip on Cyborg Superman to remotely control him because she knew that Lillian and Cyborg Superman would betray her. Also, due to her reporting she picked up investigating skills and, while not at Maggie's level, she did deduce Jack's password on his encrypted computer and follows up on her stories' leads. * Indomitable will: Even when weakened by Green Kryptonite, Kara was able to resist and keep fighting Rhea. * Multilingual: Kara is capable of fluently speaking English and Kryptonese. * Singing: Kara is noted by her sister to be a very talented singer. To which, in Music Meister's dream world, she was able to effectively be a lounge singer. Her voice impressed Barry to which he called her a good singer. Weaknesses Kara possesses all the typical weaknesses of a super-powered Kryptonian. * Kryptonite: Like all Kryptonians, even while empowered, Kara is vulnerable to the exposure of Kryptonite, a radioactive mineral from her home planet Krypton. Depending on the nature of the said Kryptonite, it will cause a different adverse affect on her; ** Green Kryptonite: Kara is weak against green kryptonite, as it is a radioactive mineral from her home planet Krypton. Green Kryptonite not only weakens her physical attributes, leaving her vulnerable to weapons and anything in general that can kill a normal human, but if she is exposed to it for too long, it will kill her. ** Red Kryptonite: If Kara is exposed to red kryptonite, she will be left without morality, rationality, or any cares whatsoever. Left with only malice, pride and wrath, Kara will become malevolent and prone to hostility and aggression, making her a danger to everyone around her. ** Silver Kryptonite: If exposed to Silver Kryptonite, it will cause Kara to go in a deep and frightful hallucination where nothing from the outside world can stir her out of it until it leaves her system. * Lead: Kara can not see through lead, even with her X-ray vision. * Red sun energy: The energy from a red sun is known to be the Kryptonian's natural sun and therefore, exposure to it will make them the equivalent of a human on Earth. * Extreme energy: Extreme amounts of energy can be enough to kill Kara. * Solar energy depletion: Using her powers to its maximum for an extended period can significantly drain her solar energy to the point where Kara loses all of her powers and is rendered more human like for at least a day. This renders her as weak as a human, allowing Kara to get injured and killed as easy as killing a human. Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Female Characters